Pretty Woman
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Basada en la pelicula, pero con los personajes y el mundo de Rowling... Harry, casado hace un año, pasa por una crisis en su matrimonio que no cree poder soportar, mientras tanto conoce a London una chica, no cualquiera... Una muy especial, comprometida c
1. Introducción

**Cap 1... Introducción**

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Ahora no era un niño, ahora tenía 20 años. Llevaba una vida feliz junto a su esposa. Se había casado hace un año. Pero, sin embargo, él no se sentía tan bien como al principio, hacía cuatro meses que las cosas no funcionaban bien en su matrimonio. Hacía cuatro meses que, al volver de su trabajo peleaban. Hacía cuatro meses que alguno de los dos no comía, y, definitivamente, hacía cuatro meses que no dormían juntos. Casi siempre, Harry terminaba durmiendo en el sofá o, simplemente en un hotel, o no dormía. Jenny, su esposa, a quien había conocido de casualidad, en una fiesta hace varios años, en un principio se había mostrado muy comprensiva con él. Sabía cuando estaba bien y cuando no, además de ser su mujer, era su mejor amiga, a ella no podía ocultarle cosas, sin embargo, desde el principio Harry sintió que ella no dejaba de ocultarselas, y eso lo perturbaba bastante.

Su trabajo, Jefe de Aurors, lo mantenía bastante ocupado y le permitía no pensar tanto en lo infeliz que era. Por suerte, trabajaba con su amigo de toda la vida, Ronald Weasley, él lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Era genial tenerlo a su lado.

Ron, por su parte, estaba de novio desde los 17 años con una chica lamada Elizabeth, que, al igual que Harry, la conoció de casualidad, y en la misma fiesta (ya que era una fiesta del trabajo, pero obviamente no trabajaban juntos), y casualmente era una amiga muy cercana a Jenny. Pero, para desgracia de ambos, ellas se pasaban informacion y cuando se juntaban, lo hacían para hablar de sus parejas. Ron, incluso, muchas veces le había dicho a Harry que Jenny hablaba maldades de él frente a Elizabeth, y a esta, definitivamente no le caía muy bien dicho chico. Es por esto que a Ron "no se le permitía" visitarlo, y esto cansaba bastante rabia al pelirrojo, sin embargo se veían todos los días en el ministerio, y lo que menos hacían era trabajar.

Por otra parte, desde que habían dejado Hogwarts, ninguno de los dos volvió a saber jamás de Hermione. Ella, cierto día, les dijo adiós y prometió escrbirles, así fue, los primeros días. Pero luego, ambos supucieron que se encontraba ocupada con sus estudios, despues de todo, siempre había sido así.

Ron, sabía que se hablaba usualmente con su hermana, Ginny, y que ambas salían juntas, pero, luego de un tiempo, también dejó de saber de ella. Él y Harry le mandaban cartas a Hermione, pero nunca se las respondió.

En cuanto a Ginny, a penas cumplidos sus 17 años, y ya terminado Hogwarts, se mudo sola a una casa lejos de la Madriguera, cuya ubicación, ningún Weasley sabía, y, mucho menos, Harry. Pero nunca nadie se molestó en buscarla, a decir verdad, suponían (Ron y Harry) que Moly y Arthur se habían peleado con su hija y por ese simple echo, esta decidió irse y nunca nadie se impuso ante su idea y desición.


	2. Meetting the pretty woman

**Capítulo 2...**

_**Meetting the Pretty Woman (conociendo a la mujer bonita)**_

Tres misiones en menos de 24 horas. Había sido un día particularmente largo para Harry, y el ministerio completo. Pero, tras unas quince horas de arduo trabajo, había encerrado en Azcaban a unos siete mortífagos que, aun que Voldemort teóricamente había desvanecido gracias al niño que vivió, seguían dando vueltas por todo el mundo, muggle y mágico, algunos intentando escapar del destino queles tocaba por trabajar para el señor tenebroso, y otros con la estúpida idea de revivirlo. Incluso había un par de locos, que se hacían llamar mortífagos (aun que no alcazaban el rango), que se hacían pasar por Lord Voldemort, pero caían a los dos días de cualquier intento (siempre fallido) de maldad.

-Si hay algo que de verdad odio son esos idiotas impostores...- Decía Harry por fin sentándose en su oficina. Ron entró también y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo peor es que causan estragos insignificantes y... como es "nuestra área" debemos reparar esos... esos... bah!... Nos hacen perder el tiempo, se burlan!!- Gritó.

-Calma Ron!

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la situación.

-Creerse Voldemorts por incendiar cubos de basura, romper vidrieras y... esas cosas que solo hacen patéticos muggles... Es ilógico que se crean su superior, por cosas tan infantiles... La verdad, ya no los entiendo...

-Bueno, confieso que prefiero eso a muertes...

-Si, sería un verdadero problema...

-Oye!, vendras hoy a cenar con nosotros?

-Lo siento Ron, pero, no tengo ganas de escuchar a Elizabeth criticandome por las estupideces que Jenny dice de mi...

-Pero si sabes que exagera... Vamos, yo la callaré no te preocupes

-Hoy no Ron... Quiero ver si soluciono las cosas con Jen!

-De acuerdo... Entonces, me voy.

-Bien, yo también

-Y... Suerte, la necesitaras!- Le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias... Adios!

Harry llegó a su casa exahusto, tenía ganas de arreglar su relación con Jenny, pero para nada se molestaría, si ella le armaba escándalo por alguna otra cosa, le pediría el divorcio, y empezaría una vida nueva. No soportaba las noches pésimas que pasaba, y los tortuosos días de trabajo que se le hacían inmensos ya que no descansaba lo suficiente.

-Por fin te dignaste a llegar... ¿Crees que por ser el gran Harry Potter puedes aparecerte a la hora que se te plazca?- Lo atacó histéricamente Jenny a penas cruzó la puerta.

-No vine con ánimo para aguantar tus ataques!...

-No me interesa!... ¿Te das cuenta la hora que es?... Demonios que soy cuernuda!, gracias por, al menos, ocultarmelo tanto tiempo!

-¿De que hablas?- Dijo cansado

-Son las tres de la mañana maldicion!

-¿Y?

-¿Y?!... ¡¡¿¿Y??!!... Que desde las diez que te espero como una estúpida y no me avisas de nada, ni un llamado, ni una lechuza... Demonios estamos casados!

-Tenia trabajo!!

-¿Seguro, y ese trabajo como se llama?... ¿Rachel?... o, no espera, ¿Clarie?... Quizas es una simple Emma, o... no!, ya sé!... Es esa idiota que trabaja contigo, ¿como se llamaba?... Grabrielle!... Merlín detesto a esa yegua!

-Callate de una vez!!

-¿Por que?... Creo que me merezco una explicación!

-¿Y por que?... ¿Que es lo que te da ese derecho?... La explicación es esta... Tenía mucho trabajo!... ¿Te satizface?

-Para nada!

-Tu problema!!- Harry entró en su cuarto y cerró de un portazo. Jenny abrió la puerta y entró también al cuarto.

-Hey!... ¿Que se supone que haces?

-Si no te importa, quisiera... me encantaría dormir!

-El sofá es tu propiedad, la cama es mia!

-Ni lo sueñes... Suficientes noches has gozado!... Tuve un día extremadamente largo, Hoy duermo yo!!

-Ah!... Claro!... Tu anduviste de fiesta, vuelves cansado y en cima utilizas mi cama... Creo que cometes un error!

-No me importa!!... Cometí tantos errores!... Uno y el peor, del cual nunca me perdonaré es haberme casado contigo!... ¿Donde demonios se metio la Jenny divertida y amigable?!... DIME!... Por que ya me cansé de esta!

-Es tu problema, no cambiaré por ti!... Obviamente no vales el cambio!!- Harry se levantó de un tirón de la cama y salió de la habitación, tomó su saco y su varita y salió del apartamento.

Estaba enfurecido... "Que no valgo la pena!?" Pensaba "Ella no vale mis esfuerzos, ni mis malas noches, ni mis sacrificios por llevar las cosas adelante... Esta vez si que me cansó!". Como la mayoría de las veces que peleaban excesivamente, Harry se dirigía al caldero chorreante, siempre había diversión hasta tarde ahí, y siempre había alguien conocido. De todas formas, ni ganas de diversión tenía, Jenny lo sacaba de quisio. Lograba sacar la peor persona de él, lograba agotarlo hasta lo inimaginable por Harry. Así que, a penas legó al caldero chorreante, alquiló un cuarto y se dejó caer, agotado, sobre la rancia cama. No era lo mejor, pero cualquier cosa prefería, antes que bancar los aullidos de su esposa.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó tarde para el trabajo, con tanto alboroto, había olvidado pedir que lo despertaran. Ya eran las dos de la tarde. Realmente debía de haber estar agotado el día anterior, ya que no recordaba haber dormido tanto antes. Se levantó de un tirón. Estaba totalmente recuperado, y por primera vez, no pensaba en Jenny luego de haber peleado tanto con ella. Se vistió y salió hacia el ministerio.

-Por fin!... ¿Donde te habías metido?- Le dijo Ron al verlo entrar- Luces terrible, ¿dormiste bien?

-La mejor siesta desde que estoy casado...

-Veo que te reconciliaste- Le guiñó un ojo

-No seas idiota Ron- Entró a su oficina y se sentó, su escritorio tenía una pila, al parecer, inacabable de informes sobre recientes ataques o destrozos.

-Ah!... Si, ese es tu trabajo hoy, veo que estas de humor, así que... aquí tienes unos cuantos más que me sobran- Colocó otro pilón de archivos sobre su escritorio.

-No te aproveches!... Aun que, pensándolo mejor, déjalos!... tendré una excusa para no ir a casa- Ron resopló y se sentó en la sila frente al escritorio de Harry.

-Bien!... Pensé que te habías reconciliado, ¿ahora que paso?

-¿Reconciliado?... JA!... Mira mis labios!... no-la-so-por-to-más... ¿Que te dice eso?

-Y ahora por que discutieron?

-Por lo de siempre, solo que ahora la muy... muy...- se detuvo- piensa que la engaño.

-Y...¿Tiene razón para pensarlo?- Le preguntó inseguro

-Ron!... Tu me conoces!... Claro que no!

-Bien... Entonces, que paso

-Cuando llegué me armo una escena de celos- Le explicó con lujo de detalles la pelea, y, no solo eso, le explicó que era así de catastrófico hace dos meses en particular, por que si bien habían empezado a andar mal las cosas desde antes, habían empeorado muchísimo, luego- Te lo digo!... Hoy mismo le pido el divorcio!!... No la soporto más!

-¡¿Que?!... No!... Ni lo sueñes!

-Ya no es la Jenny con la que me casé... Me he dado cuenta en estos meses, que me da igual si esta que si no... en realidad, me alegraría mucho más que no este!... ya no la amo Ron!!

-No te divorcies, Hazme caso!!

-¿Por que no?

-No lo has pensado ¿verdad?

-Pensar que?

-Ustedes se casaron mugglemente, además de toda la chuchería de los magos... según la ley muggle, si te divorcias, a ella le corresponde la mitad de tus bienes... Es decir, la mitad de tu fortuna sería de ella... Quizás, el motivo por el cual te arme tanto escándalo es para que tu la dejes y de esa forma adueñarse... Entiendes?

-Si... De todas formas, no creo que Jenny sea tan "perversa"- marcó comillas- para hacer eso... Además de que no le da la cabeza...- Sonrió.

-Veo que tienes razón

-¿En que?

-Ya no sientes lo mismo por ella. Antes no te atrevías a burlarla, y nos matabas si lo hacíamos nosotros!- Sonrió también.

-Te lo dije... Oye!... De todas formas... ¿Como sabías lo de la ley muggle?... Tu no sabes nada de... bueno, tu no sabes nada de nada.

-Gracias amigo...- suspiró con aire de superioridad- A mi se me presentó el mismo problema

-Pero tu no estas casado

-¿Y por que crees que no me case?- Sonrió- Lo pensé bien Harry!... A diferencia de ti, si lo mio no funciona, puedo cortarlo ahora y no salir herido ni social, ni económicamente- le guiñó un ojo.

-Astuto- declaró Harry- No se me habría ocurrido... Por un momento se me ocurrió que...- Se calló.

-¿Que?

-Que te lo podría haber advertido Hermione

-¿Como se te ocurre eso?- Su rostro cambió, ahora parecía dolido- Si sabes que no la vemos desde Hogwarts.

-Si... Es solo que parecía la clase de cosas que ella te decía con obviedad... ¿Sabes?... A veces recuerdo los momentos de Hogwarts, y cuando la recuerdo... la extraño

-Si, yo también, y es obvio... Fue nuestra mejor amiga durante siete años, pero obviamente ella no pensaba igual de nosotros, ya sabes como reaccionó con lo de las cartas... Nunca escribió, y ella era la que nos exigía escribir, antes...- Era obvio por que ya no hablaban del tema. Claramente a ambos les dolía el echo de no significar nada para Hermione, como ella lo había significado para ellos.

-Sin embargo, podríamos saber de ella si...

-Harry, no va a pasar!

-¿Pero por que no?...¿Que es lo que pasó entre tu y tu familia, que ya no hablan con Ginny?

-No es algo de lo que este orgulloso de hablar... Ni pienso abrir de nuevo el tema...

-Pero, es tu hermana Ron!... y, si hablaras con ella, también sabrías de la vida de Hermione

-No me voy a molestar en saber de ninguna, si ninguna se molesta en saber de mi, ni de mi familia!!- Se quejó. Harry se dispuso a acotar nuevamente- No Harry!... Basta!

-De acuerdo

-Volviendo al tema anterior... Estaba pensando, es decir, me acordé que... Podrías hacerle tu, la vida imposible a Jenny, para que ella se divorcie de ti, de esa forma, si ella no lo pensó, accedería de inmediato...

-No puedo hacerle eso

-¿Por que no?... Ella te lo hizo durante cuatro meses, tu, si lo haces bien, con solo una semana puedes lograr que salga llorando y, recuperar tu felicidad, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé...

-Bien, solo piensalo!... Ahora, será mejor que te pongas a trabajar, tienes muchas horas por delante, y... luego, una linda pelea, o una caliente cama en el caldero chorreante... En tu lugar, iría directamente al caldero chorreante... A menos que lleves el plan a cabo, claro esta!... Bien, hasta pronto!...

-Vete con el viento!...- Sonrió.

Las horas volaron. Cuando trabajaba, era obvio que se agotaba, pero igual así, le encantaba lo que hacía, y, como todo, se le pasaba en un suspiro. Se levantó por fin de la silla que, aun que era cómoda, luego de la cantidad de horas que Harry había pasado sentado en ella, ninguna posición era cómoda. Apagó todas las luces de su oficina, se despidió de un par de guardias y de otros compañeros de trabajo de tiempo nocturno, y salió por fin del ministerio.

Eran las dos de la mañana, era una noche de verano espectacular, Harry decidió caminar. Era la única persona allí presente, sentía que el mundo era solo para él. Pero luego pensó en el lió que se le armaría por llegar tarde a casa. Pensó en que quería librarse de Jenny de cualquier forma quefuera posible, pero no era capaz de hacerla sufrir solo por un capricho tuyo... "¿Por que no?... Ella te lo hizo durante cuatro meses, tu, si lo haces bien, con solo una semana puedes lograr que salga llorando y, recuperar tu felicidad... recuperar tu felicidad... recuperar tu felicidad..." Las palabras de su amigo se instalaban en su cabeza, retiniendolo en un mundo paralelo, un mundo, que si todo salía como Ron había mencionado, era su sueño, era lo esperado por Harry hace días. Sumiso en sus pensamientos no se percató de lo que acababa de pasar.

-AUCH!!!... Acabas de pisarme!- Gritó alguien.

-Lo-Lo siento, yo, estaba en otro planeta...- Se excusó Harry.

-Tendrías la amabilidad de ayudarme?- Le dijo extendiendo su mano desde el suelo,la chica había quedado en el piso tras el golpe.

-Seguro- La ayudó a ponerse de pie

-Gracias bom bom...- Harry observó a la chica. Era raro que una chica normal anduviera vestida de esa forma, en esas peligrosas horas, y por esas calles tan oscuras de Londres muggle. Pero claramente, ella no era una chica normal- Como te llamas cariño?

-Harry Potter- Extendió su mano.

-La cordialidad no te llevará a ningún lado lindo... Bien, acepto una copa como disculpa

-¿Perdon?

-Acabas de hacerme perder diez minutos en mi preciado trabajo, al menos podrías pagarmelo con una copa, estoy sedienta... Ven!, hay un bar a la vuelta de esa esquina- Le señaló. Volvió a mirar a la chica, se le hacía familiar, aun que, obviamente no era nadie conocida, ya que no solía tratar con las chicas que vendían su cuerpo a cualquier desconocido. Nunca le había gustado la idea de comprar placer, pero esa noche particularmente, no tenía ganas de ir a su casa, y solo tomaría algo con una hermosa joven que no tendría ni dos años menos que él, tampoco haría nada ilegal.

-De acuerdo, te debo una copa... Andando!

(Una vez en dicho bar)

-Y dime precioso... ¿Eres de verdad o solo discimulas?- Dijo dejando su cuarta copa vacía en la barra.

-¿Perdon?... ¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabes... Eres lindo, tienes dinero, te apuesto lo que quieras a que rebalsas en ello, y seguro estas casado y feliz... Entonces, algo malo tiene que haber en tu vida, solo por dos razones... la primera, si no hubiera nada malo, obviamente serías un sueño, y la segunda por que... si tu vida es tan feliz como luce, que demonios haces con alguien como yo aquí, y en este momento?

-Primero... Nunca dije que mi vida fuera feliz, ni la hice parecer así, y segundo... tu me exijiste que pagara el daño... no te busqué!

-También eres inteligente... ¿Donde te metiste todos estos años lindo?

-Ya deja de babear- Secó su boca- Ahora dime tu!... ¿Como te llamas?, estoy harto de hablar de mi...

-Mis amigas me llaman London

-Mmm... Lindo nombre

-¿Y si no que?

-Si no que ¿Que?...

-Es decir, lo dices como si pudieras elegir mi nombre, si no te gustaba ¿que hubieras hecho?

-Oye!... Solo opinaba no te ofendas... ¿Por que eres tan agresiva?

-Cuando tienes un trabajo como el mio, si no lo eres, estas perdida... Ademas, así me críe.

-Y... Puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de preguntarte algo personal

-Adelante chico

-Es decir, no te conozco, pero ya compartimos, ¿que?... ¿cinco copas?

-Seis- Aclaró y la absorvió como agua.

-Bien... entonces aquí va... ¿Por que trabajas de esto?... Es decir, no pareces menos inteligente que yo, ni pareces tener menos capacidad, ¿Que te detiene?

-No lo entenderías ni aun que te lo explicara toda la vida...

-¿Por que no intentas?

-Por que estoy semi borracha

-Buen punto...- Harry miró el reloj- ¿Las seis?...Si que vuela el tiempo... Bien, debo ir

a mi habitacion, bañarme, cenar, dormir, despertar, desayunar, y todo eso en menos de dos horas... Mejor me apuro

-Por eso adoro este trabajo!... No hay horarios... La noche es mi guía... Lamento que debas irte lindo, pero, espero volver a verte... Pasa a visitarme alguna otra noche- sonrió.

-De acuerdo... Ahora, una pregunta, y no quiero que suene desubicada pero... ¿Acaso con las seis copas pagué todo, o aún te debo algo por ser mi compañera de una espectacular velada?

-Si que sabes tratar a una chica... No... por hoy, esta pago... pero promete que me visitaras de nuevo

-De acuerdo, adiós London, un gusto...

-Adiós- Él dió media vuelta y se fue- Harry...


	3. So Many Soprises

**Capitulo 3...**

_**So many soprises (cuantas sorpresas)**_

Harry no había dormido en su casa, hacía tres días seguidos que no veía a Jenny, y si fuera por él, pasaría toda una vida más. De nuevo en su trabajo, el tiempo paso volando. Ron se presentó en su oficina.

-Hola hola!... yo de nuevo, siento la interrupción pero...- Lo observó un segundo- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-¿Estoy sonriendo?... No lo creo

-Seguro!- Se sentó frente a su escritorio- ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Pusiste el plan en acción, o todavía no?

-Mmm... Ssno

-¿Qué es eso?

-Que si y no

-Ahh!... ya veo

-Lo puse en acción pero no directamente, no fue intencional- Ron lo miró preocupado.

-¿Qué hiciste Harry?- Le preguntó con desconfianza.

-Bueno, ayer... Conocí a alguien. No!, no es mi tipo!, no te preocupes!- Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ron- Ella es... Bueno, no voy a negarlo, es linda, pero... No se como explicarlo, la conocí de casualidad, en la calle... Me la choqué y...

-Detente ahí!!

-¿Qué?

-Por favor dime que no...

-No creí que pasaría, es decir, ella sugirió que...

-No puedo creer lo rápido que accediste!...

-Pero, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo...?

-Por tu esposa...

-Es por ella que lo hice...

-Cuando te mencioné lo del plan, no me refería a buscar a cualquier chica y... y... engañar a tu esposa

-¿Que?... Pero...- Harry se echó a reir con ganas- Tu creiste que...- reía.

-Que!?

-Que tonto!... ¿Como pensaste que yo...?- Reía

-Oye!... ¿Puedes dejar de reirte y explicarme?- Harry, luego de luchar contra su voluntad, logró detener la risa.

-Es que...-Respiró- Déjame contarte bien...- Le contó la forma en que había conocido a London. Le explicó que no era nada serio, ya que, según Harry, lo había seducido, únicamente, por que era su trabajo. También le contó que pidió que fuera a verla nuevamente, y el lo prometió.

-Aja... Ahora entiendo!... Y... ¿No iras a verla de nuevo, o si?

-Claro que si... Soy un hombre de palabra, y le prometí volver a visitarla...

-Si, como si eso te costara mucho ¿no?

-No... Es decir, me agradó ella. No es mi tipo y, de verdad, una chica comprometida con su trabajo es lo último que busco... Pero, ¿Que digo?... No estoy buscando nada Ron!... Estoy casado por Merlin!!- Ron sonrió.

-Bien!... Debes acabar con tu matrimonio cuanto antes. No da para más!... Ni siquiera te has divorciado y ya estas interesado en otra persona... o buscando, otra persona- Cambió de parecer al ver la cara que ponía Harry.

-Pero, no puedo divorciarme... Tu lo dijiste!

-No, tu no... Pero podemos hacer que ella se entere que te estas viendo con una chica, y no solo eso...

-Pero, no creo que le pueda hacer algo así... Además sería muy cruel estar casado con ella y estar mientras tanto en algo con otra persona...

-Pero tu no estas en algo

-No pero...

-Y ella no tendrá evidencia de que te juntas con ella, solo una suposición, pero cuando te pida el divorcio, tu aceptaras sin titubear... con una excusa obviamente...

-No lo sé Ron, no me parece bien

-Bien, has lo que desees, pero... ¿Cuantas noches más podras aguantar así?- Salió de su oficina. Harry se quedó pensando.

Salía de su oficina. Tarde, como era lo usual. Otra hermosa noche, como la anterior, cálida, despejada y, prometedora. Caminando por la calle en la que, la noche pasada había chocado con London, recordó a la chica. Sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, el rostro entero... Se le hacía familiar, no tanto, pero a alguien le recordaba. Sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez su interior se burlaba, "tu no frecuentas esa clase de personas, jamás pudiste habertela cruzado".

-Bien!... Empiezo a creer que frecuentas estas calles, y, que intentas robarme clientela- Le susurró una voz seductora al oído. El morocho giró sobre sí. Ahí estaba- Podriamos ser socios- sonrió- Tu a las chicas, y yo a los hombres... Seríamos una bomba de tiempo.

-Una propuesta poco común... pero, si lo piensas bien, interesante- sonrió también el morocho.

-¿Viniste a visitarme?...o, ¿Pasabas de casualidad?

-Tenía en mente visitarte, pero te encontré de casualidad... ¿Has terminado el turno o debo pagar uno para compartir un rato contigo?

-Sabes que no puedo hacer excepción...

-¿Cuanto vale un poco de tu tiempo?

-Luego veremos cuanto tiempo me arrebatas... Ahora, ¿tomamos algo?

hr 

-Granger!!... A mi oficina!!... Ahora!!- Gritaba.

La castaña de ojos miel, sentía la presión en su cuerpo. Miró para todos lados. Todos sus compañeros de trabajo la miraron, algunos con cara de susto, otros, que ya sabían lo que se venían, le sonreían y saludaban. Su amiga, Elisa, le hizo un gesto con la mano, como indicandole suerte, ella solo sonrió. Caminó hacia la oficina, por el corredor, que en ese momento parecía más largo que de costumbre. La sangre se le helaba poco a poco, ya sabía lo que venía ella también.

-Cierra la puerta y toma asciento- Le ordenó mientras ella entraba al despacho y él se sentaba en su escritorio- Estoy cansado de tu comportamiento!!... Tu rendimiento ya no es el mismo!... tu eras mi esperanza para el funcionamiento de esta empresa, pero ahora... Te has vuelto tan inservible como cualquiera de todos los mediocres de allí afuera!!- Hermione se sentía dolida. Pero no dejaría que la pasaran por en cima de nuevo. Toda su vida la pasaron por en cima, y no permitiría que su jefe lo haga también.

-¿Por que dice eso?!... Usted no sabe nada de la vida de esas personas que trabajan bajo sus órdenes!...

-Es que no me interesa mientras rindan en su trabajo!!...

-Usted no tiene solución!

-¿Perdon?

-Me escuchó bien... Esas personas se esfuerzan por agradarle y hacer bien su trabajo, pero ¿como quiere que lo hagan bien si usted los intimida y presiona...? debería confiar en ellos y dejarlos trabajar, Saben lo que hacen!!

-Y tu deberías ahorrarte palabras, por que una persona como yo no le hace caso a alguien como tu!!

-¿Que diferencia hay entre usted y yo?- Se levantó de la silla de un tirón, desafiándolo. Él la imitó.

-No me desafíes!!... Yo te cree, yo puedo destruirte con la misma facilidad!!

-Ah si!!... Pues intentelo!!

-No voy a intentarlo... Voy a lograrlo!!, Esta despedida!!

-Claro que no!!... Renuncio sin su concientimiento!!- Le gritó y salió del despacho.

Hermione fue a su escritorio con una gran caja de cartón, por fin se largaría de ese calvario. Luego de Hogwarts, ese había sido su segundo trabajo, pero obviamente duro más y fue el que más fama y éxito le trajo. Pero desde que había cambiado de jefe, su trabajo había cambiado de ser su sueño echo realidad, a sus pesadillas más temidas. Llegó a creerlo peor que desaprobar algún exámen para el cual se había estado preparando.

Salió del edificio refunfuñando. Toda su vida la habían pasado por encima, pero cuando por fin logra conseguir el valor para enfrentar a su jefe, es despedida.

Cada vez que pensaba en este, caminaba más rápido y de a zancadas, como descargándose con el suelo. Con la caja de cartón llena de papeles, fotos, y sus cosas personales que antes ocupaban el escritorio de su ofina, en sus manos, y metida en su mundo, caminaba, a los ojos de cualquiera, sin dirección alguna. De pronto sintió como era embestida y dejó caer dicha caja esparciendo su contenido por toda la vereda londinense.

-Pero que demonios...?- Dijo mirando a su "atacante".

-Lo siento!... Se encuentra bien señorita?- Dijo ofreciendo su mano, la cual Hermione tomó sin dudar y se levantó. Su vista llegó a la altura de su cara y lo miró. Ambos se miraban- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Emmm... Si, si...

-¿Segura?

-Si...

-Déjeme ayudarle con sus cosas!

-Gracias- Ambos se agacharon a juntar los papeles y fotos, y lo reintegraron al interior de la caja.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero... Me recuerda mucho a alguien

-No es ningun atrevimiento- sonrió- Mucha gente me lo dice...

-Lo siento- dijo mirando su reloj- Debo irme- Se despidió ofreciendo su mano.

-Un gusto- La tomó

-El gusto es todo mio- Dijo el pelirrojo dándose vuelta y siguiendo su camino anteriormente interrumpido.

Ronald Weasley siguió camino a un café donde había quedado en encontrarse con Harry.

Hermione se le quedó viendo un rato pensativa. "No, no es él" se convenció y siguió su camino luego de tomar nuevamente la caja y llendo para el mismo lado que el pelirrojo pero de la mano de enfrente. Llegó a la cafetería donde había pedido con urgencia, encontrarse con Ginny.

Se sentó en un mesa frente a una ventana, ya que Ginny todavía no llegaba. El gran ventanal deba a otra cafetería que estaba en frente, y crusando la calle. Se quedó melancólica mirandola. Había una chica joven, quien esperaba ansiosa por alguien. De repente alguien irrumpió en el café. Un chico apuesto, con una niña de la mano. La chica, al verlo, se levantó y la niña corrió a abrazarla. El hombre al llegar a ella la besó con ternura. "¿Por que jamás podré ser así?" Pensó Hermione.

Así, melancólica, fue encontrada por Ginny. La pelirroja paso la mano por delante de sus ojos para "despertarla".

-Hooola!... Tierra llamando a castañaa!

-Ginny!- Se levantó y la abrazó- Hace mucho que no te veo!... Y- miró su reloj- Llevas una hora de retraso!...

-No me fastidies Herms... Sabes que me gusta trasnochar- Ella la miró con reproche.

-Ya, ya... ¿Como has estado?

-Bien, con mucho trabajo ultimamente... aun que, como me aconsejaste, me estoy tomando más tiempo para mi y... salgo con personas ajenas al trabajo o a mi vínculo social, amistades, para ser concreta...

-Ginny, tu no tienes amistades, me tienes a mi...

-Bueno, ok, entendí!

-Pero me alegra que me hicieras caso y no vivas del trabajo, si yo me tomo mi tiempo, es raro que tu no...

-Sabes que mi trabajo es diferente, y me entretiene...- Ella frunció el entrecejo desaprobatoriamente.

-No volveremos a discutir por esto ¿verdad?

-No...

-Hace tres meses al menos, que no se de ti... lo último que quiero es repetir nuestra última pelea...

-Y la peor...

-Así es... pero yo te respeto Ginny, eres mi amiga...- La pelirroja sonrió.

-Bien y, dime... ¿como anda tu trabajo?- Hermione volvió a mirar el ventanal. En la cafetería de enfrente había, ahora, un trio muy feliz. En esa mesa donde antes había una chica solitaria, ahora había una familia feliz ya que estaba con su (a los ojos de la castaña) hija y su novio. La melancolía volvió a invadirla, se sentía tan infeliz sin alguien a su lado y... ahora sin empleo, su vida estaba total y completamente vacia, lo único que la ayudaba a seguir, era pensar en la suerte que tenía al poseer una amistad como la de la pelirroja- Hey!!... Herms!

-Lo siento- la volvió a mirar. Sus ojos vidriosos denotaron la amargura acumulada en su pecho.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Por que lloras?

-He sido despedida... Hoy!

-¿Que?... Pero... ¿Por que?... Rindes como cien de tus compañeros...

-Rendía... mi jefe dijo que hace tiempo que hago mal mi trabajo, y no le interesa si tengo problemas, así que, según él, no rindo nada...

-No te amarges amiga!...- Posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga para hacerle saber que la apoyaba en lo que deseara.

-No puedo Gin...- Dejó caer las lágrimas reprimidas en su pecho- Me siento sola, demasiado sola Ginny... Y, ahora, sin mi trabajo, en que ocuparé mi mente... estaré todo el día pensando la péridad de tiempo que es mi vida... no quiero terminar así!

-Y no lo harás!... Te lo prometo!

-No hay nada que hacer

-Claro que si- Ginny se quedó pensando- De acuerdo, esto haremos... Esta noche, iremos a divertirnos... Vamos de compras ahora, y luego... a un pub!... Allí siempre hay chicos, y... alguno para ti seguro!

-Pero Ginny, no me escuchas?... No tengo trabajo, y sin trabajo, no hay dinero, y sin dinero no hay ropa, ni pub, ni hombre, ni diversión!!

-Tranquila... de eso me encargo yo!

-Pero que...

-Tu solo ve a tu casa, bañate, te pones bien linda y paso por ti a las ocho, compramos ropa para la ocasión y luego... a divertirnos!!- Gritó produjiendo que media cafetería volteara a verla, ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Ginny no estoy de ánimo para...

-Justamente por eso!...- Se levantó y tomo su brazo tironeando- No busques más excusas!

-Pero...

-Paso por ti a las ocho, recuerda!- Le besó la mejilla, la saludo con la mano y se fue dejando plata para pagar el café. Ya en la puerta, se dió vuelta y le lanzó un beso.

-Vamos Herms!!...

-Ni sueñes que saldré así!!

-Vamos!- Dijo descubriendo la cortinilla del cubículo donde probaba la ropa que, luego comprarían- Te queda presioso!

-No es mi estilo... no saldré así!

-Liberate Herms!... Esa ropa tiene vida propia y habla por ti!

-Exacto... Esta ropa dice... "Ven, necesito algo de diversión estoy desesperada!..."

-No, esta ropa dice... "Estoy disponible, alquila un cuarto!"- rió- Pero te queda a la perfección.

-Ginny si salgo así me multan por execiva exhibición...

-No... Te multan por excesiva cantidad de ropa- Bromeó

-Basta Gin!

-Vamos no seas cobarde!

-De acuerdo... todo sea por que estoy desesperada!

-Así se habla!

Ginny y Hermione, ya sentadas en una mesa a pocos metros de la barra, eran atendidas.

-¿Que les sirvo chicas?

-Lo de siempre Vivian y para mi amiga- Miró a la castaña- También...

-Ginny sabes que no me gusta tomar...

-Solo una copa...

-Bien, en seguida les traigo...

-Gracias... Herms, debes estar abierta a la diversión para divertirte...

-El alcohol no me representa ningún tipo de diversión...

-No, pero ayuda...- Vivian volvió con el pedido- ¿Cuanto es Viv?

-Nada... Aquellos chicos las invitan...- Ambas miraron a la barra. Los chicos, uno rubio y uno morocho, les sonrieron. Ginny devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Hermione se volvió enrojecida.

-¿No ves?... Por el alcohol se empieza amiga!- Levantó la copa, y brindaron

-Sabes que con un solo sorbo ya empiezo a cantar

-¿Pues que mejor que algo de alegría?...- La pelirroja notó que los chicos les hacían señas para que se acercasen. Ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas para que ellos se acercaran. Intercambiaron palabras y luego fueron en dirección a ellas.

-Hola chicas!- Saludó el rubio. Hermione deseaba ser tragada por la tierra en ese mismo instante.

-Hola!- Saludó divertida Ginny.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Le preguntó el morocho a Ginny.

-Encantada... Luego nos vemos- Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

-Pero... Pero...- Ya se había ido.

-Parece que te clavó...- Ella solo sonrió- No soy de este tipo de personas que se divierten, pero mi amigo me obligó a venir...

-Si, te entiendo a la perfección... me pasó lo mismo

-Si no quieres hablar, puedo irme, no soy de enojarme por eso...

-No, no hay problema... Algo de compañía nunca viene mal- Se sentó y comezaron a hablar, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida que se reencontraban luego de varios años.

Luego de tomar mas de seis copas de...

-¿Como se llama esto?- Preguntó Herms sonriendo

-No tengo idea!

Luego de tomar más de seis copas de... no tengo idea... Hermione ya estaba más que feliz, su trabajo ya ni le interesaba "trabajo... ¿Que trabajo?"... Y el rubio que tenía delante era un bombonazo (aun que también lo había visto así sobria).

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa...

-Pero... ¿Y tu amiga?- Hermione también se había olvidado de ella, y... al parecerera mutuo, ya que Ginny no estaba por ningún lado y tampoco el chico morocho que la invito a bailar... "a bailar le llaman ahora" pensó divertida.

-Bueno, al parecer tu amigo la convenció rápido y... puede ir sola a su casa...

-Ella si... tu no... estas que te caes!... Yo te llevo si lo deseas, vives muy lejos?

-No quiero ir a mi casa...

-Pero...

-Déjame en un hotel si no es molestia...

-Ninguna... Ven!, vamos!- Él se levantó. Hermione también, pero cayó ni bien intentó poner ambos pies sobre el suelo. Él la levantó y ella comenzó a reir por su torpeza, consecuencia del alcohol.

Luego de encargarle una habitación y asegurarse de que se duriera, el rubio se fue a... bueno, no se sabe, pero no piso más el hotel.

No si no hasta el día siguiente...

Hermione se despertó, miró su reloj. Era temprano en la tarde. Se levantó y desperezó, pero no demasiado ya que en seguida sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza.

-Maldita resaca!- Pensó. Tocaron la puerta. Al notar que estaba con la misma minifalda del dia anterior y esa remera, demasiado escotada y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, decidió tomar la bata del hotel y ponersela para más tarde abrir la puerta.

-Hola!- Le sonrió el rubio del día anterior.

-Hola!... Adelante- Le abrió la puerta y se fue a sentar en la cama- Lo siento, estos mareos me matan!... Maldito alcohol Muggle!!- Pronto miró al chico tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Muggle?... ¿Eres bruja?

-Ss... Si- Dudó

-Yo también!- Sonrió contento- No te lo dije, por miedo a meter la pata...

-Yo no lo dije por...- se quedó pensando- que se yo...- rió

-Parece que el alcohol aún hace efecto...- Sonrió

-Si... En fin... que hacías por aca...

-Quería ver si estabas bien... supuse que amanecerías así...

-Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte preocuparte por mi...emmm...- Dijo como preguntandole.

-Oh!... si, lo siento, jamás nos presentamos!- estiró su mano- Draco Malfoy!- estrechó su mano.

-¿Sabes? Tu nombre me suena de algún lado...- Se quedó pensando- En fin, la edad me mata- se burló- Hermione Granger!

-Granger?... ¿Sangre sucia Granger?- Dijo amistosamente.

-De ahí te conosco!...

-Si... como olvidarte... fuiste mi mejor cliente

-¿Cliente?- Pregunto dubitativa

-Ya sabes... Persona a quien hacerle la vida imposible...

-Oh!... si si, comprendo, en eso siempre te especialisaste...

-Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, fuiste la mejor... en ti me motive para molestar a los demás... Fue divertido

-Si, seguro...

-No me mires así!

-No te miro de ninguna forma!

-Así como tu pasatiempo era leer, el mio era moletar a la gente...

-Y lo hacías a la perfección...

-Lo sé, lo sé... muchas gracias... Pero hace rato que perdí el don, es falta de práctica

-Y me alegra escucharlo...

-Cuando uno crece, deja los hobbies...

-Es verdad...

-En fin... deseas desayunar?

-Merendar, de ser posible, si...

-Bien, toma tus cosas y nos vamos!


	4. The Start Of Something New

**Capitulo 4: _The Start Of Somethin New_**

**Hermione y Draco llevaban viendose por una semana, todos los días. Se atraían no solo físicamente, ambos eran lo que buscaban en una pareja. Pero Hermione no quería involucrarse tanto, había aparecido de la nada y, aun que le tenía confianza ciega, no creía apropiado regalarse de tal forma en que, con tan solo una semana de tiempos compartidos, estar en algo seriamente. Además se le sumaba el echo de que, si bien el coqueteaba con ella, recordaba que era su forma de ser y que, de querer algo con ella se lo daría a entender directamente. **

**-Cuanto Tiempo hemos perdido no?- Dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de su cafe.**

**-Si... La verdad estube muy desaparecido del mundo mágico, y del muggle también.**

**-No!... Digo, en general, piensalo... Nuestra infancia habría sido genial de no habernos peleado tanto...**

**-Eras una sangre sucia, ¿como no querías que me peleara contigo?**

**-Sabes... Todavía puedes ser desagradable si te lo propones!**

**-Gracias!... Es lo mejor que podrías haberme dicho!**

**-Y por que el... "Era"... Digo, aun lo soy!**

**-Si, pero ya no me importa... A decir verdad nunca me importo... Salí con muggles y con mestizos... cual sería el problema...? Además, de importarme, por ti haría excepción!... Eres una chica estupenda... Y no olvidemos lo hermosa que estas!- Ella sonrió nerviosa.**

**-Gracias... Opino igual- Le guiñó un ojo- Ahora cuentame!... ¿Cuantas novias muggles tubiste?**

**-No tantas... no te creas... Muggles, solo dos, una peor que la otra... Una era medio suicida y la otra... bueno la otra no le importaba nada y me cansé de eso...**

**-¿Mestizas?**

**-Las mejores...- Sonrió- Una sola... Pero te puedo asegurar, que es lo más divertido, aprendí a vivir con ella... Es que ven el mundo como un niño ve un juguete... Y ven la vida, como lo más hermoso de cada persona... Tu, inclusive, lo ves así!... Tu, eres de esas personas que valen la pena!... Ella, en realidad, era, ahora que lo pienso, muy parecida a ti...**

**-¿Y que paso con ella?**

**-La deje!... Era... en todo aspecto perfecta, salvo en uno...**

**-¿Y cual era ese?**

**-El principal!... No le gustaban los hombres- sonrió- Podía tener todo tipo de relaciones con ellos, pero no significaban nada... En resumen, era una chica que se vendía... **

**-¿Crees que todas sean así?, me refiero a todas las que se venden... **

**-No... depende de la persona... **

**-Y... ¿Con cuantas magas saliste?**

**-Dos... Una Pansy, pero nunca contó, ya que era una relación monotemática, a ella sola le interesaba estar conmigo... Y la otra... Salí con ella un tiempo, unos dos meses, hasta que me enteré de algo que era un problema, gran problema!**

**-¿Que?**

**-Era mortífaga... Ella me dijo que habría cambiado por mi... pero aquel pensamiento y falta de conciencia siempre lo tendría... Ese deseo de hacer el mal reinaría en ella por siempre... Después de todo, eso es lo que es un mortífago, un inconciente e insensible... Al enterarme... me di cuenta que iba con su personalidad... **

**-A debido de doler no?**

**-Imaginate!... Me mintió durante toda la relación... Además... Yo sé como es ese estilo de vida, y... no era lo que quería para ella, ni para mi, ni para nadie... He logrado salir de esa vida gracias a la muerte de mi padre... Eso me sirvio para abrir los ojos de una vez, y ver que todo lo que alababa de Voldemort era mentira, y para nada sano, ni para mi, ni para nadie a quien le tubiera una milésima de afecto!**

**-Es bueno saber que pudiste evitar todo lo que ser mortifago, o involucrarse con uno, acarreaba... **

**-Si, pienso igual... Y tu... ¿Cuantos novios tubiste?- Guiñó su ojo.**

**-¿Importantes?**

**-Todos!**

**-Dos... **

**-¿Tan pocos?... No pretenderas que te crea o ¿si?**

**-¿Por que no?**

**-Por que una chica como tu, es todo lo que cualquier chico descente busca...**

**-Gracias, pero no me gustan las mentiras**

**-Y yo odio que no me crean...- Se puso serio. Ella se arrepintió de decir lo que causó tal seriedad. Luego él sonrió- Es broma!!... Bueno, ¿Que esperas? Cuentame!!**

**-Bueno... Mi primer novio fue... Ron**

**-Ron... Ron... Weasley, ¿verdad?**

**-Esacto!**

**-Suertudo!- Murmuró bajo.**

**-¿Perdon?**

**-Ha sido afortunado...**

**-¿Por que?**

**-Por que siempre ha estado embobado contigo... al parecer, logró lo que quería...**

**-Si... Como sea... Estuve con el... unos... cinco meses**

**-¿Que paso?**

**-Mis estudios... A él le molestó la idea de que debía alejarme por un par de años para hacer lo que más deseaba... no me comprendió, dandome a decidir entre él y mis estudios... **

**-Por lo visto elegiste...**

**-... A Él!**

**-Pero... **

**-Luego, él tenía también que hacer un viaje por su trabajo... Le pedí que se quedara pero...**

**-No lo hizo... **

**-No... De todas formas la relación continuó... pero de lejos, siempre se complica... Él y Harry habían tenido una fiesta del trabajo, negocios, ya sabes!...- Él afirmó- Allí Harry conoció a la que ahora es su esposa, y Ron... Ron conoció a una amiga de ella... Y... Bueno, le cayó bien...**

**-¿Te engañó?**

**-A un solo día de conocerla- Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Draco se acercó por encima de la mesa y le secó la mejilla.**

**-No supo apreciarte, y fue un idiota!... **

**-Es que nunca entendí que hice mal... no me apoyó en mis estudios, pero claro, su trabajo era importante entonces no tube otra más que resignarme a que viajara... Pero no bastó con que le diera libertad, necesitaba engañarme... Burlarme en frente de todos!- Ahora lloraba sin inhibirse en absoluto. Ella se levantó de la mesa- Pero ya lo superé!- Se secó las lágrimas. Él también se levantó.**

**-Ven!... vamos a caminar!- La abrazó rodeando sus hombros- ¿No volviste a saber de él?**

**-Si!... El muy caradura seguía enviandome lechuzas preguntando por que lo había dejado justo cuando el estaba lejos como para poder desmentirme cualquier cosa... Pero eso no me lo podía desmentir... **

**-¿Por que no?**

**-Harry me lo dijo... Él es mi mejor amigo, nunca me mentiría... Además... Yo sabía que Ron era capaz de ello. **

**-¿Weasley no se enfadó con Potter?**

**-No creo que lo sepa... Pero, como no quería que Ron se entere de ello, me alejé de Harry también... **

**-Dejando a todos tus amigos...**

**-Salvo una... Ginny**

**-Bien!... Y... Tu otro novio... **

**-Bueno, ese prácticamente no cuenta... Estaba borracha y deprimida por lo de Ron... Así que salí solo una semana con el... **

**-¿Con quien?**

**-Un Muggle conocido... También lo creí mi amigo pero se aprovechó de mi cuando estaba vulnerable... Y eso es una de las cosas que más odio!**

**-Es comprensible!...- Se sentaron en la lomada que se encontraba enfrente del rio.**

**-¿Pregunta atrevida?**

**-Seguro!- Dijo Draco divertido.**

**-Tu primera vez...!- Draco rió.**

**-No me lo creeras!**

**-Pruebame!**

**-En mi quinto año en Hogwarts, en despacho de Umbridge!- Hermione lo miró atónita un segundo, y luego se echo a reir sin parar, sus mejilas se tornaban rojas por la falta de aire al reir- En serio...!!- Decía el rubio.**

**-Eres de lo peor!**

**-Era...! ...Aun que, te confieso, algo de aquel chico queda... ¿Que hay de ti?... Tu primera vez!... **

**-Esta es fácil de creer!... **

**-Adelante!**

**-En mi sexto año, en mi dormitorio... **

**-¿Con...?**

**-Ron... ¿Tu?**

**-Da Igual, no la conocías!... A decir verdad, yo tampoco la conocía- Ella volvió a reir alocadamente.**

**-Sii... Eres de lo peor!**

**-Que dices de ti?... Cuanto tiempo llevabas con él como para acostarte?**

**-Bueno...- rió- hasta entonces, ninguno!... Luego de esa vez salimos!**

**-Uno a uno... **

**-Es verdad...- Hermione terminó de reir. Hubo una pequeña pausa. Se miraron.**

**-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?**

**-Seguro... **

**-Hermione... **

**-Herms, si prefieres... **

**-Herms...- Se corrigió- La paso genial contigo.**

**-Y yo contigo, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto...- Lo miró- Me haces bien Draco- Esas palabras chocaron con fuerza en el corazón del rubio. Quizás fue lo que impulsó a que se le acercara un poco más. **

**-Tu me haces mal... Tengo miedo a necesitarte demasiado...- Hermione miró sus labios, si... los deseaba, pero... Él la besó.**

**-Disculpen muchachas, estoy buscando a una chica, quizás es compañera suya!**

**-Habla bombon!... Te escuchamos!...**

**-Busco a London... Siempre deambula por aqui pero... hoy no la encuentro**

**-Puedes conformarte con nosotras si quieres!...- Dijo la rubia cuyos labios estaban extremadamente rojos por un exceso de labial.**

**-Te aseguro que somos más baratas que ella- Dijo la morocha.**

**-Lo siento, la quiero a ella... ¿No saben donde encontrarla?**

**-La informacion es como el placer, vale dinero!**

**-¿Cuanto vale?**

**-Cien libras!**

**-Tengan!...- Alojó un par de billetes en sus manos.**

**-La siguiente calle, a la derecha!**

**-Muchas gracias!- Harry emprendió camino hacia la calle especificada anteriormente. No bastaron más que tres pasos para reconocerla, siempre llevaba esa ropa, que aun que las chicas con las que recién había hablado, también la usaban, a ella, particularmente, le quedaba especialmente genial. Ella también lo divisó, y le sonrió.**

**-Bueno, parece que me encontraste!**

**-¿Te escondías de mi?**

**-Para nada, solo desidí cambiar de cuadra a ver si obtenía algo mejor... Pero veo que aun que no te avisé, pudiste encontrarme!**

**-Tengo mis fuentes!... **

**-Muy correctas!**

**-Pregunta!**

**-Adelante...**

**-¿No te aburres si no hay trabajo?**

**-Siempre hay trabajo...**

**-¿Que haces aqui entonces?**

**-Esperandote!**

**-Como sabrías que vendría!?**

**-También yo tengo mis fuentes... Ahora... ¿quieres sacar a esta rubia del aburrimiento?**

**-No se de que manera!**

**-Vamos a tomar algo!**

**-Un gusto!...- Ella lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar. **

**Una vez tomando unos tragos...**

**-Hacía ya dos días que no pasabas a visitarme!- Se quejó London**

**-Si... estube atareado... **

**-Problemas en casa!**

**-Casa hace mas de un mes que no piso!... **

**-Problemas- Afirmó- Puedes contarme si quieres, ten encuenta que soy uno de esos psicólogos!... **

**-También resuelves problemas!**

**-De todo tipo!**

**-Bien... Me quiero divorciar!... pero mi amigo me recomendó que no lo haga por que...**

**-Déjame adivinar!- Él asintió- Esa perra te hace la vida imposible para quedarse con tu dinero...- Volvió a afirmar- Es lo más común... Nunca confíes en una chica...**

**-Confío en ti!... **

**-Yo no soy una chica... O sea, tengo el aspecto, pero la vida me hizo fuerte como hombre!- Sonrió orgullosa.**

**-Debes enseñarme!**

**-¿A ser fuerte?**

**-Aja- afirmó. Tomó su copa y dió otro sorbo**

**-¿Que clase de fuerza necesitas?**

**-La fuerza para expresarme... si pudiera, jamás me hubiera casado... no con la persona con la que me casé... Hubiera evitado tantas cosas- suspiró con dejo de melancolía.**

**-¿Con quien querías casarte?**

**-Era estúpido pensarlo... Ella si estuvo interesada en mi, pero hace tiempo... Cuando por fin lo noté, fue muy tarde... Ya se había ido de mi vida... Nunca la busqué, tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo, y... si arruinaba eso, arruinaba dos amistades, la suya, y la del hermano... **

**-Hermana de una amigo ¿eh?... Lo peor**

**-Eso se podría haber corregido, eso se supera... Pero jamás tube el valor de decirle lo que sentía, ni a ella ni a su hermano, al menos para que me ayudara... Luego conocí a mi endemoniada esposa... Jenny se presentó adorable... Le ví tanto parecido a Ginny... Ya sabes**

**-Si si... La hermana de tu amigo**

**-Pero no me dí cuenta que desde que ella me había dejado solo, todas tenían su parecido a ella... Ahora que lo pienso, hasta tu te pareces a ella- London sonrió- No logro enterrarla en el pasado... **

**-Ni intentes... No se puede, créeme!**

**-¿Tu dices?**

**-Te lo aseguro... Me pasó algo parecido, pero de verdad no te voy a contar, no ahora... no tengo ganas...**

**-Es comprensible...- Él miró la hora- Nuevamente debo despedirme... ¿Puedo verte mañana?... Pero fuera de tu horario, ¿te parece almorzar conmigo?**

**-Si... Búscame aquí!**

**-De acuerdo, hasta mañana!- Le dió un tierno y sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió del local. **

**-Hola!...- Le besó tiernamente la mejilla a aquella rubia, que ultimamente ocupaba toda su mente, aun que sabía que estaba mal- Gracias por concederme tu almuerzo!**

**-Hola bombon!...-Ambos se sentaron en el restoran en el que a altas horas de la madrugada había compartido un par de coas y una interesante charla.**

**-¿Como descansaste?**

**-Mmm... bien- mintió- A decir verdad... No dormi mucho... No dormi**

**-¿por que no?**

**-Por esto... Estaba ansiosa por nuestro encuentro- él sonrió. Al parecer no era solo él quien pensaba solo en ella todo el día- ¿por que sonries?**

**-Es que... Nada...¿Por que tenias tantas ansias de verme?... tan solo soy un cliente mas!- ella pareció molestarse y rápidamente cambió su rostro dulce, por uno duro.**

**-¿Eso crees?- se enojó, cosa que el notó apenado- ¿Crees que salgo con todos aquellos que veo que tienen dinero, y les hago creer que tienen una personalidad que me atrae e interesa?**

**-No... yo no dije esoo!... Aguarda!... ¿Te atraigo?**

**-No!... ¿Quien ha dicho eso?**

**-TU!**

**-Si te lo dije!... pero por que eres apuesto, no por que me interesaras!**

**-De acuerdo... Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte...**

**-Yo no quiero que te confundas!... No estoy contigo por que me proveas dinero, ni te pedí que lo hicieras... En un principio era mi deber... Luego tu querias pagarme para no sentir culpa... O, ahora que lo pienso puede que solo sea para no sentirte culpable con tu mujer... Y asi, de ultimas, poder decirle que solo salias a visitar a una prostituta y no a una amiga, asi no lo malinterpretaría!- Dijo molesta.**

**-No es así!!**

**-Pues eso parece!**

**-Oye... Salgo de mi casa por que estoy cansado de escuchar a mi mujer gritando todo el dia... vengo aqui por que contigo me divierto y la paso genial... No para que tu también me critiques y me grites!- El restoran entero volteó a ver a la pareja pelear.**

**-Pues nunca te pedí que me invitaras a este maldito almuerzo!!- Dijo levantándose y tirando la servilleta a la mesa. Caminó desidida hasta la puerta y desapareció tras ella. **

**Él por un segundo no supo como reaccionar, nunca le había pasado algo así, casi siempre era él el que desaparecía de su casa mientras que Jenny le gritaba. Pero luego, y sintiendose demasiado observado, caminó hacia la puerta y la siguió. Unos metros fuera de la tienda comenzó a caminar de a zancadas, ya casi la alcanzaba. Le tomó del brazo y ella se dió vuelta. Aún tenía esa expresión seria en su rostro.**

**-Oye!!... Lo siento, no quise lastimarte!...**

**-Déjame... Todo fue un error!**

**-¿Para tanto London?- La soltó- Tan solo fue una discusión!**

**-No me refiero a eso!... Conocerlos fue un error, comenzar a vernos, lo fue también... Y, este almuerzo... definitivamente fue un error!!...**

**-¿Por que?**

**-Me temo Harry, que no podremos vernos más!...**

**-Pero... ¿por que?**

**-Por que tengo miedo!**

**-¿De que?**

**-De estar enamorándome!... Si no dormí anoche fue por que... tenía en mente decirte esto, y no sabía como!**

**-Enamorándote?... ¿De mi?**

**-Si... aléjate... Por favor, no se me está permitido enamorarme!**

**-¿Por que no?**

**-Por mi trabajo!... Sabes que es extricto con respecto a eso!... **

**-Pero...**

**-No, Basta Harry!... De verdad... Lo siento- Posó sus labios sobre los de él fugazmente y luego se separó- No me busques!... - Se dió media vuelta y se alejó corriendo a la par que se decía a si misma- Yo te encontraré a ti!...- Él la vió desaparecer y su mundo se vació como cuando se le quita el tapón a una bañadera.**

**Harry, los siguientes dos días salía temprano del trabajo para dedicarse plena y exclusivamente a buscar a London, bajo cielo y tierra, debía hablar con ella. Luego de declararle todo, él no podía quedarse así. Callando todo. **

**Ya era de noche, él paseaba por la vereda donde se había cruzado con ella la primera vez. Luego recordó la tercera, y la siguiente, y la siguiete... Se sentía como si le hubieran dado heroína para probar, pero luego se la prohibieran. Reprimido, impotente. Bufó por cuarta vez, al notar que ella no estaba allí, y era obvio. La chica no era tonta, sabía que esa sería la primera calle donde él la buscaría. **

**Agudizó la vista. Allí vió a las chicas socias de ella, que días antes, le habían informado su paradero. Caminó casi trotando por la emoción hasta llegar a ellas.**

**-Hola!**

**-Oh!... Aqui esta el amigo adinerado de London!- sonrió la rubia.**

**-Buenas lindo!- Saludo esta vez la morocha.**

**-Chicas, necesito más información...**

**-Te ha pegado fuerte eh!**

**-Necesito saber donde estas!...**

**-Pues hoy no estas de suerte bombon- Le dijo la morocha- Ella ha dejado el oficio... Ayer por la noche vino a despedirse... Dijo que no quería vivir más así, que prefería mendigar antes de venderse!**

**-Imáginate nuestras caras!- Dijo la rubia- ¿Que clase de enfermo le gustaría eso, antes que esto...?**

**-No saben donde pueda encontrarla!?**

**-No, lo siento... ella nunca dio una dirección... siempre nos ubicaba ella a nosotras!- Dijo con pena la morocha.**

**-Yo que tu... La voy olvidando- dijo la rubia.**

**-Gracias!- Dijo dandose media vuelta y llendose con la cabeza baja y pateando piedras de la calle, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.**

**Tocaron la puerta de su despacho...**

**-Adelante!**

**-Harry!... amigo, vengo a invitarte a...- Se detuvo- ¿Por que esa cara?... ¿Que sucedió?**

**-Se fue, desapareció de mi vida!... Se fue tal y como se fue tu...- "hermana" pero no lo dijo, él no sabía nada de sus sentimientos hacía Ginny- como se fue Hermione... Desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin importarle nada!... **

**-¿Quien?**

**-London!**

**-La de la calle?- Él afirmó- ¿Que significaba para ti?**

**-Todo!... Mi futuro divorcio por ejemplo!... La deje escapar... **

**-Pero...- Necesitaba una explicación... No entendía nada- ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Desde cuando tu...?**

**-Desde que la vi!... me recordó tanto a...- "a tu hermana"- la persona que más amé y también desapareció de mi vida... Me recordó a ella desde que choqué por primera vez en la calle... Luego, al conocerla... Ron se fue!!**

**-¿Cuando?... ¿Pero que paso?**

**-Unos días atrás nos encontramos sin mucho tiempoy pedí de juntarnos a almorzar... Ella aceptó... Entre una cosa y otra discutimos... Y cuando le hablé... me dijo que... que... que debía alejarse de mi por miedo a enamorarse... Esta enamorada de mi Ron!!... Y LA DEJE IR!!!**

**-No le dijiste nada?**

**-No pude... Me dijo que no la buscara!... Pero la busque, y fue peor... Dejó el oficio!!... No tengo como ubicarla...- Hubo una pausa- No puedo creer que me haya vuelto a pasar!!... Es la segunda mujer que se me escapa... las únicas dos que amé... se me escaparon... ¿Acaso estoy maldito?- Ron no sabía que responder- Oye!... Podrías cubrirme hoy?... No puedo con la cabeza en cualquier lado!...**

**-De acuerdo!... Lo haré si me prometes no hacerte más la cabeza!...**

**-Lo intentaré**

**-Y... otra cosa... **

**-¿si?**

**-Mañana es el coumpleaños de mi madre... Hará una fiesta famliar en la madrigera... obviamente nos quiere ahí... a los dos!... No me lo perdonará jamás si no voy... y a ti... te desollará vivo!**

**-Eso no pasará... cuenta conmigo... prefiero estar entre familia a pensar en lo estúpido que fui!**


	5. Discovering The Real Truth

**_Capítulo 5: Discovering the real truth_**  
_(Descubriendo la real verdad)_

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la casa de Harry. Luego de un mes de no pisarla, Harry por fin estaba en casa y solo por Jenny estaba de viaje, por que de no ser así los días seguirían sumando.  
-Vamos Harry!... Mamá se enojará conmigo!  
-Ron por favor!... Tienes ¿que?... ¿21 años?  
-Casi...  
-Bien, aguarda... Ya salgo!!- Se terminó de cambiar y salió del cuarto. Ron lo esperaba frente a la chimenea- Ni lo sueñes Ron... Yo aparezco...  
-De acuerdo, yo por red!...  
Él tomó su valija y desapareció. Ron lo imitó, con una mano tomó su equipaje, y con la otra un poco de polvos flu. "A la Madriguera!" el fuego de color verde lo consumio haciéndolo desaparecer.

Molly abrió la puerta. Se detuvo a ver a sus hijos.  
-Feliz cumpleaños mamá!  
-Feliz cumpleaños Molly!  
-Hola mis niños!- Los abrazó- Harry puedes decirme mamá... Sería un honor...- Siempre se lo dijo, pero para Harry, decirle mamá, significaba estar con Ginny, algo que deseaba con mucho anelo, pero nunca pudo realizar.  
-Gracias... Ma!  
-Pasen! Pasen!  
Entraron, saludaron a Arthur y a los gemelos que ya estaban ahí. Ron y Harry se sentaron en la mesa, la cual ya estaba lista para cenar. Pero ni bien todos se sentaron, tocaron la puerta.  
-Descuiden, yo voy!- Se ofreció Harry.  
-Gracias cariño!- Le sonrió Molly.  
Harry fue a la puerta y la abrió sonriendo. Pero se llevó tal sorpresa al verla allí...   
-¿Hermione?  
-Harry!!- Se abalanzó llorando a sus brazos. Él se tildó en el vacío y se dejo abrazar. Cuando al fin cayó en la cuenta que era su amiga, la abrazó con cariño  
-¿Que haces...?  
-Vine al cumpleaños de Molly!...- sonrió- ¿Donde esta?- Sijo alzando la cabeza para mirar.  
-Harry ¿quien es...?- Llegó Ron. El, al igual que su amigo se detuvo en seco- ¿Herm?... ¿Que...?- "que hermosa está!" pensó.  
-Ah!... Hola Ron- Le besó la mejilla y siguió de largo a la cocina para saludar a Molly. Él la siguió como un tonto. Harry seguía sosteniendo el mango de la puerta abierta y mirando la escena.  
-Pero... ¿Quien te invito...?- Le pregunto Harry intrigado mientras volteaba a cerrar la puerta.  
-Yo!... ¿Algun problema?- Harry la vio. Su corazón dio un vuelco. La tenía otra vez cerca.  
-¿London?...  
-Shh!!... Aqui no soy London!... Aqui soy...  
-Harry ven!... únete a...- Molly, que había ido a buscarlo se llevó tal sorpresa al ver a...- ¡¿Ginny?!...  
-Hola ma!... Feliz cumpleaños!- Corrió a abrazarla. Molly no pudo evitar llorar. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo- Ma!... Lo siento... no quiero pelear jamás contigo... De verdad me hiciste mucha falta este tiempo y, vengo a hacer las pases!...  
-Pero que...?- Harry estaba más que perdido.  
-Ma!... Debo hablar unas palabras con Harry- Molly ascintió y fue a la cocina emocionada a contarle a todos- Ven Harry!- Tomó a un Harry atónito del brazo y lo llevó a su antigua habitación y el piso superior. Al llegar, adentró a ambos en él y cerró la puerta.  
-Pero... Pero...  
-Me parece que debemos hablar...  
-¡¿Ginny?!... ¡¡No puede ser!!... Todo este tiempo...  
-¿Que?... ¿No me reconoces?... Pelirroja, pecas, linda- guiñó un ojo. Harry no podía creerlo.  
-Por Dios Ginny... Que... Como... Te extrañé demasiado!!- Se acercó a abrazarla. Ella lo recibió con los brazos bien abiertos y sonriendo- ¿Por que nos dejaste a todos así?... ¿Por que te escapaste de mi?  
-Yo no me escapé... London lo hizo!... Y... Como Ginny, no pude, lo siento... de verdad... es que...  
-Aguarda!!... Por favor, aclara todo ya!...  
-Sientate... es una historia larga, pero mereces una explicación...- Ambos se sentaron- A London la creé yo... Fue simple, una peluca rubia, ropa ajustada, algo de maquillaje y un nuevo nombre, que por cierto salió de Londres, por que mi nombre real, Ginevra asemeja a la ciudad de Ginebra... Por que ni modo que utilizara el de la bebida... Tu sabes, estupideces que me ayudaron a ocultarme...  
-Pero... ¿por que?  
-Estaba aterrada de no conseguir nada de mi... no tenía vida, en mi casa me querían pero... no me bastaba, necesitaba que tu me quisieras!... Por otro lado quería mantenerme yo, pero no conseguía trabajo...  
-Ve más lento por favor!  
-El único trabajo para el que era capáz era para el de London... Además, me serviría para olvidarme de ti... o eso creí... nunca funcionó... y mucho menos cuando esa noche me crucé contigo... Fue el día más feliz en mucho tiempo... Te reconocí enseguida...  
-Pero... Entonces yo... no me enamoré de London... me...  
-De ser como tu dices... De mi...  
-Pero eso sería imposible...  
-¿Por que?- dijo ofendida  
-¿Como puede ser que me enamore dos veces de la misma persona?... ¿como no te reconocí?!... Siempre te me hiciste tan familiar pero...  
-Sabía que te estabas enganchando con London... y tenía que terminar con eso... por que, de no ser así terminaría dañandote, y te juro es lo que menos quiero...- El sonrió.  
-Pero, ¿Por que te alejaste de todos?  
-Los primeros días como London, pude inventar excusas para mis salidas nocturnas... Pero luego mi madre lo notó... volvía cansada, tenía más plata... De echo encontró toda la ropa que usaba, aun cuando la escondía lo mejor posible... En fin, se enteró... Te imaginarás!  
-Si... Un terrible desastre!  
-Luego de mi madre se enteró mi padre, ambos me echaron de la casa... Y, con mi orgullo, que me juega siempre en contra, me fui y nunca más contacté con nadie, salvo con Hermione que fue la única que me apoyó el ciento por ciento...  
-Y... ¿Por que dejaste el oficio?- sonrió- Es decir, te felicito, me alegro de verdad... no te hacía bien... Pero, ¿Que fue lo que te cambio?  
-Fuiste tu...  
-¿Que?... Pero... ¿cuando?  
-Esa noche me mencionaste (como Ginny)... fue algo demasiado chocante para mi... A London le dijiste lo arrepentido que estabas de haberme dejado ir... Ni te imaginas lo que me costó abstenerme de besarte, pero no podía, tenía que ver si de verdad era así... la única forma era...  
-...Que yo me enamorara también de...  
-...London, si...- afirmó.  
-Pero... Entonces... Hay Ginny... Tantas veces tendría que haberte dicho que te amo... pero nunca pude... tenía miedo...  
-Y yo...  
-¿Puedes perdonarme?...  
-¿Por que?  
-Por que por mi culpa trabajaste de...  
-Harry fue mi desición... Y ahora, que estamos de nuevo aquí... no me importa...  
-De todas formas... Siento jamás haberte dicho nada, siento que sufrieras tanto... Te amo tanto Lon...Ginny!!- Ambos sonrieron- Diablos no se como llamarte...!!  
-Me encantaría que te aprendieras mi nombre real- sonrió.  
-No dejo de amarte tanto!!...  
-Ni yo!... Te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte nunca más!...- Ginny se le abalanzó abrazándolo por el cuello a la par que lo besaba.   
Harry y Ginny bajaron las escaleras sonriendo tomados de la mano. Entraron a la cocina y todos saludaron a Ginny. Ron, la miraba con rabia. Fue entonces cuando Harry recordó que su amigo se sentía realmente desilusionado por la actuación de su hermana. Fue eso lo que no lo dejó jamás contarle a Harry el por que de su distancia para con la familia.  
Almorzaron, dentro de todo, en armonía. Ginny hablaba de su vida respondiendo a la pregunta de sus padres y Harry. Mientras que Hermione respondía a las preguntas de los gemelos contenta. Al terminar, Molly, Hermione, Ginny y Harry ayudaban a lavar los platos y acomodar todo. Ron irrumpió en la cocina.  
-Mamá me cansé!... pueden explicarme que demonios hace Ginny aqui?!- Dijo realmente enojado.  
-Oye!... Es tu hermana!!  
-No es mi hermana es una p...  
-Modifica tu vocabulario !!- Lo desafió Molly.  
-Eso es lo que es!!... -Se quejó  
-Tu no puedes hablar Ron!- Saltó Harry. Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes, inclusive Ron.  
-Harry no te metas!!  
-No lo calles!- Saltó también Ginny.  
-Mejor que te calles tu por que tu no eres de la familia- Le dijo a su hermana- Mi hermana se fua a los 17 y jamás volvió... TU NO ERES MI HERMANA!!... TU ERES UNA PROSTITUTA!!!- Harry alzó su brazo en un rápido movimiento y le pegó de lleno en la mejilla. Ron cayó al suelo malherido.  
-NO VUELVAS A FALTARLE EL RESPETO ASÍ A GINNY... MENOS SI ESTOY YO PRESENTE!!- Le gritó. Ron se levantó del suelo tomando su mejilla con la mano derecha.   
-¡¿Quien carajo crees ser para decirme como tratar o no a mi familia, y en mi casa?!  
-Ron te arrepentiras de esto!!- Le gritó Molly. Hermione y Ginny seguían atónitas por la reacción de Harry para con su mejor amigo, casi hermano.  
-Defiendes a esta extraña antes que a mi?!- La desafió.  
-Ron deja de exagerar!!- Intentaba hacerlo entrar en razon Harry.  
-Y tu deja de meterte!!... No eres de la familia!!!- Auch Había chocado fuerte en Harry. Pero guardó su postura- Aquí no hay espacio para ti... Sigue con tu vida como hasta ahora- Se dirigió a Ginny- Ya no tienes los principios que requieren los integrantes de la familia...  
-Pues déjame decirte algo!!...- Saltó Hermione también- Si hay alguien en este cuarto que no tiene principios... Ese eres tu!!...- Carton Lleno para el dia de sorpresas Ron no entendía nada- Si hay alguien aquí que no es el de antes, pues ese... ese eres tu Ronald...  
-¿Y tu que sabes?  
-Fuiste tu quien me engaño!... A un solo día de conocer a una chica... ¿Que crees?... ¿Como yo estaba lejos no lo sabría?... ¿Como yo era una tonta enamorada te seguiría como perro faldero?!... Pues no!!... Y no eres nadie para estar con más de una mujer a la vez!!... SI HAY ALGUIEN SIN ESCRÚPULOS ERES TU DEMONIOS!!!!!- Gritó ya llorando y salió al baño.   
-Pero que...?  
-Si Ron... Se enteró- Le dijo Harry- Te dije que si tu no se lo decías lo sabría por mi... Es mi amiga también y...  
-¿Tu le contaste?!!...- Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa- Pero quien te crees que eres para hacer eso?!!  
-Pues soy el amigo de ambos...  
-Eres mi amigo!!  
-Pero no por eso te cubriría sabiendo que haces mal las cosas... Yo te lo dije, estabas reaccionando mal... ella lo dejó todo por ti y a ti no te importó nada!!... ELLA TAMBIÉN ES MI AMIGA!!... Y AQUÍ EL QUE REACCIONÓ MAL, FUISTE TU!!!... NO LE ECHES LA CULPA A LOS DEMÁS!!!- Ron lo soltó... Su amigo tenía la totalidad de la razón...  
-Lo siento yo... debo irme...  
-Ronald de aqui no te vas hasta pedirle perdón a Ginny!- Le ordenó Molly. Él volteó a ver a su hermana.  
-Deja mamá... Sabes Ron... Si, FUI una prostituta!... Pero yo aprendo de mis errores!... Tu, en cambio, los cometes, una y otra y otra vez... sin importante quien salga dañado!!... Y ahi...- Dijo señalando la puerta por la que Hermione había salido minutos antes- tienes la prueba!!- Ron salió con un dolor inmenso en el pecho. Causa de la verdad, la cual le dolió por lo cruda y real que era.


	6. Love is trying

_**Capítulo 6: Love is Trying**_

_**(El amor lo está intentando)**_

Ron fue al jardín trasero de la madriguera. No podía concebir que toda la familia, y ahora también sus amigos, estén en su contra. Pero sobre todo, no podía concebir que Hermione estubiera tan bonita. "¿Comó fui capaz de perderla?" se reprochaba cada dos segundos. Esta vez si había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.

Notablemente su hermana había cambiado y gracias a Harry. "Si, gracias a Harry perdí a mi Herms!" se enojaba de a ratos. "No!... no fue él quien la engañó... Tu fuiste el traidor!!". Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía con todo aquello de verdad necesitaba hablar con...

-Hermione!...¿Que haces...?

-Vine a buscarte... Creo que debemos hablar sin que nadie esté en el medio...-Se sentó a su lado en el parque de la madriguera.

-No se de que quieres hablar!

-Si vas a empezar así!!...

-No, no... lo siento... es que aquí me siento juzgado y observado... Podríamos...

-¿A donde?... A tu casa?... ¿Con Elizabeth?... No, gracias Ron!...

-No, tienes razón...

-De verdad necesitamos hablar...

-Lo sé!

-Vamos a mi casa!...- Él la miró con desconfianza- Ok!, tu sabrás!- Se paró y se dirigió a la casa.

-Aguarda...

-Me voy a despedir... luego nos encontramos allí!

-Adelante Ron!- Ella abrió la puerta de su casa, dejándolo pasar- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Lo que gustes linda!

-Entra- Lo invitó a la cocina y de allí a sentarse en la mesita que había adentro.

-Tu casa siempre me agradó!- Sonrió- Es muy armónica...

-Gracias...

-Como tu- sonrió.

-Ok no empiezes con eso!...

-Lo siento

-Ten!- Dejó dos tazas de té sobre la mesa y se sentó.

-No sé por donde empezar!

-Solo dime una cosa!... ¿Por que?

-No lo sé...

-Yo no te fui suficiente?

-Es que... Nunca fui muy codiciado por nadie, al verla con tanto anelo por mi... Yo caí en la tentación!

-Ajaa... Y por eso debi perdonarte?

-Yo solo... esperaba que si me amabas, lo hicieras... de echo

-Y tu me amabas?

-Claro que si!!

-¿Y por que me quitaste la posibilidad de realizar los estudios que tanto soñé?... Era mi única oportunidad!

-Yo no te los quité!

-Me diste a elegir Ron!... Entre unos estudios y tu... era obvio que te elegiría!!... Y tu lo sabías mejor que nadie cuanto te amaba!... Yo luego te pedí que te quedaras... Pero no tu trabajo SI ERA IMPORTANTE!... De todas formas, yo seguí como una ilusa esperándote aquí... Esperandote como una tonta... mientras tu me comprabas los mejores cuernos allí!!...- Él solo agachó la cabeza- Sabes que?... Si te sirve que te diga que te perdono... TE PERDONO!... Por que te aprecio de verdad... y si eso te hace feliz, a mi también...- El sonrió.

-O sea que... ¿Todo queda bien entre nosotros?

-Eso depende...

-¿De que?

-De si te arrepientes de haberme echo sufrir... o si te importó poco y nada...

-Claro que me arrepiento!...

-Y... De si estás o no enojado con Harry!

-Sabés que no me puedo enojar con él!... Además, hizo lo correcto...

-Entonces todo solucionado...- Ella se levantó, el la imitó- Abrazame!!...- Él obedeció- Hacía tanto que no te abrazaba- Él sonrió. Unos segundos así, bastaron para que Ron cayera rendido ante sus encantos. La separó y la besó con suavidad. Ella respondió igual.

-Hacía tanto que no te besaba- Le sonrió. Ahora volvió a besarla pero con más sentimiento. La fue diriguiendo a la habitación que sabía perfectamente donde quedaba. La recostó en la cama suavemente- No sabes cuanto te deseo Herms...- Solo entonces ella cayó en la cuenta. Se separó de él como si le temiera.

-Lo estas volviendo a hacer!!- Le dijo enojada.

-¿Que?

-Engañar a tu pareja!!... Tienes novia!... Estas cometiendo nuevamente los mismos errores!!... Ginny tiene razón!!- Se quejó.

-Pero...

-Y yo no volveré a sufrir por ti... No!!... ahora soy feliz con otra persona!

-¡¿Que?!...

-¿Acaso pensaste que te esperaría para ver si volvías por mi?...

-Pero ¿quien?... ¿cuando?

-Draco... y da igual cuando

-¿Malfoy?

-Si... él mismo!

-Pero es una basura...

-Eres el menos indicado para juzgar a nadie...

-Creí que había quedado todo bien entre nosotros!...

-Dije que dependía!... Pero obviamente no estás arrepentido, por que ibas a repetir el proceso... aun que no fuera conmigo, las intenciones están!...¿Sabes que creo?... Creo que no tienes arreglo!... Los compromisos no están echos para ti!!... Y Elizabeth cree en ti... y te espera para casarse... y tu estás aquí, absurdamente tratando de volver conmigo, o solo pasarla bien... pero yo no seré parte de tu juego... nunca más!... Ahora vete por favor...

-Pero...

-Vete!... debo pedirle perdon a Draco!...

-¿por que?

-Yo a diferencia tuya, tengo conciencia, y me carcome al pensar que estube a punto de acostarme contigo mientras él confía en mi, y me quiere!!... Así que por favor... otro día hablaremos!!... Vamos vete!- Él salió del cuarto.

-Solo prometeme que hablaremos, almenos como amigos!

-Si... pero ahora vete!

-Adios!- Besó su mejilla sonoramente.

Harry volvió a su casa con Ginny de la mano. Ya le había explicado que estaba casado, pero que en cuanto pisara la casa se divorciaría perdiera o no plata. Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Le dió la espalda para cerrar nuevamente la puerta a la vez que le decía...

-Y?... ¿Que te parece?...

-Es grande y está... algo vacía no?

-¿Vacía?- volteó y cayó en la cuenta que faltaban todas las cosas de Jenny- No es así generalmente... Faltan... Las pertenencias de Jenny...

-Nota!!- Tomó un papel sobre la mesita de entrada.

-A ver!- Él la tomó- "No puedo más con tu indiferencia. Conocí a otro... Mañana paso por tu casa con los papeles de divorcio, y descuida no te quitaré tu preciada fortuna, como pensó esa comadreja que tienes por amigo!"... Si, es de ella... Siempre tan...

-¿Arpía?

-No lo podría haber dicho mejor!...

-Por que no le cae bien Ron?

-No lo sé... Elizabeth, la novia, es su amiga, y al parecer nunca le habló muy bien de él... ni ella de mi... por eso Elizabeth jamás le permite visitarme o que yo vaya a su casa...

-Zorra!!

-Aja... pero ya sabrá él!

-Bueno entonces... supongo que se divorciarán!

-No están casados!

-No hablo de él tonto!... hablo de ti!

-Por supuesto... yo te dije que si... ¿dudas?

-No tanto...

-No dudes ni un poco!- La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo besándola- Bueno... Todabía no te lo pregunte...

-¿Que?

-No, debe ser romántico!

-No quiero esperar tanto- sonrió

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-A cambio de ¿que?...- lo abrazó por el cuello.

-De lo que desees...

-Primero debes demostrarme algo...

-¿que?

-No... Tu eres muy santo...

-Vamos!... ¿que?

-Bueno, debes demostrarme que tan bueno eres en la cama...

-Eso se soluciona!...

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar...

-Salió tu London interior- sonrió. La alzó besándola y la llevó al cuarto.

Tras hacer el amor por primera vez el uno con el otro y de verdad. Ambos seguían recostados, acariciandose como queriendo retener el tiempo y capturar ese momento.

-Bueno... Tomé una desición!

-¿Que me gané?- sonrió emocionado el morocho

-Si... quiero ser tu novia!

-Eso significará que te mudarás conmigo?

-Si lo deseas...

-Y todas las noches me cocinaras!?

-Ah no!... Tu cocinas... yo el postre- sonrió.

-Es un trato irrefutable!!...- La besó.

-Draco!- Lo abrazó

-Hola hermosa ¿Como estas?... Parecía urgente ¿Te paso algo?

-Si... Sientate- lo invitó- Cometí un enorme error!

-¿que paso?

-Draco... por favor, no te enojes al menos hasta que termine...

-Vamos me preocupas!!

-Me encontré con Ron... él... Bueno, lo besé!... De verdad me arrepiento!!...

-¿Lo besaste?... ¿Y por que hiciste eso?

-Es que, estabamos hablando y, él me abrazó y luego me besó... no pude resistirme, me sentí vulnerable ante la presencia que estube esperando durante tantos años!... Te juro que no sentí nada más que rencor...

-¿por que?

-Por que no quiso reconocer que me engañó... y cuando por fin lo hizo, me dijo que estaba arrepentido, pero... me dejé llevar e, intentó pasarse... ya sabes, quería acostarse conmigo... Eso me demostró que jamás cambiaría... y... Aunque no fuera así, me demostro que no era con él con quien yo deseaba estar!...

-Aguarda... ¿lo rechasaste?...

-Si

-¿Estas segura que nada paso entre ustedes?

-Si... pero igual te fui infiel... de pensamiento... y me siento, horrible!... Siento que soy peor aún que él!... Por favor Draco dime que me perdonas!

-Tu y yo no somos nada, por que debería?

-Por que si quiero ser algo!... Quiero ser todo lo que tu quieras que sea!!

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que...- Se detuvo- ¿me lo preguntas en serio?

-Si... si realmente estás arrepentida y sientes lo que dices sentir por mi... entonces yo quiero estar contigo... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- reformuló

-Si... por supuesto!- Lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Ella abrió.

-Ron¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar... quedamos en eso!- esntró sin permiso. Ella cerró la puerta.

-Si pero me hubiera encantado que me avisaras!

-Para que?... Para que te escaparas?

-Yo no me escapo!

-Solo por si lo pesabas!

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-De nosotros!

-No hay nosotros Ron... para ti jamás lo hubo, y para mi, no habrá nunca más!...

-Pero ¿por que?

-Por que no eres lo que busco... por que en este tiempo conocí a otra persona...

-¿Tan reemplazable soy?

-No me hables de eso!!...

-Lo siento... Es que de verdad te amo!

-No, no es verdad... nunca lo fue... La única diferencia es que ahora no me importa si es o no así!... Ahora solo pasas a ser mi amigo...

-No quiero ser tu amigo...

-Entonces no lo seas... pero no pretendas reclamar un puesto que dejaste pasar...

-¿Que tiene el?

-Cosas que tu nisiquiera aspiras a entender!

-¿Como que?

-Como fidelidad- saltó Draco saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Que hace él aquí?

-Es mi novio y puede estar aquí cuanto lo desee

-Y no te incumbe- agregó él.

-¿Lo vas a elegir a él?

-Deja de hacerme escoger... por que sabes que ahora ni menos aqui, tienes derecho de hacerlo... Saldrás perdiendo... no soy la ilusa de antes... y si... lo prefiero a él!... Al menos no me hizo sufrir

-Pero lo haré!

-¿Como te atreves...?

-Weasley será mejor que te vayas... eso nunca sucederá, y aun que asi fuera, no correrá a tus brazos, así que vete!!

-¿Así lo quieres Hermione?

-Si Ron, así lo quiero!

-Entonces adiós!

-Y no vuelvas- Hermione codeó a Draco.

-Llámame!- Le sonrió ella.

-¿Para que?

-Quedamos amigos!

-Nunca llamo a nadie!

-Ok, como desees!

-Pero haré excepcion!... Chau herms!

-Cuidate!- Cerró la puerta y volvió con Draco.

* * *

**Holiii... bueno buenoo...**

**otra historia terminadaaa!!,,,**

**estoy a full... es que si no me apuro**

**tengo tantos proyectos que no termino estas**

**vacaciones**

**Disfruten y dejen reviews!**

**GRACIAS!!**

_DiablaLoK_


End file.
